His and Her Circumstances
by blackpapillon
Summary: 7-Yesterday is something we remember. Karena kita tak pernah tahu, masa depan yang kita jalani harus seperti ini... /Drabble Collection/
1. Five Shades Of White

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**His & Her Circumstances**

_Five Shades of White_

---

Dia selalu menjadi yang pertama.

Hari masih gelap saat ia keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Angin yang berhembus masih terasa seperti angin malam, terasa dingin dan kaku. Matahari belum lagi terbit dan masih bersembunyi malu-malu. Desir angin menggoyangkan pepohonan, membuat bunyi-bunyian khas fajar. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara burung malam—yang mungkin telah selesai bertualang dan siap kembali ke dalam sarang mereka.

Jembatan tempat mereka biasa bertemu masih kosong saat ia tiba. Ya, memang selalu begitu, karena itu ia sama sekali tak terkejut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menjadi yang paling pertama datang dan menunggu. Ia akan berdiri di sana, bersandar di pegangannya, sambil menghirup udara fajar yang masih segar. Air sungai kecil di bawah jembatan itu beriak menyambut pagi. Pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihat dan dirasakan dari sini.

Anak lelaki itu menoleh ke arah timur. Dari kejauhan, berkas-berkas sinar putih matahari mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya. Perlahan, perlahan, naik; sinarnya putih, hangat, dan lembut. Menandakan mulainya pagi. Ah, mungkin ini yang membuatnya tak pernah bosan bangun pagi meskipun ia tahu rekan-rekannya selalu datang terlambat.

Dan selalu, setiap hari, di waktu yang sama, di antara berkas sinar itu, ia dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut panjang yang berlari-lari ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi membuat sosok anak perempuan itu makin terlihat jelas—warna rambutnya yang merah jambu tampak kontras dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Selalu, dengan senyuman lebar dan hangat, menanyakan hal yang sama.

Dia selalu menjadi yang pertama.

Tapi ia tak pernah bosan datang lebih awal dan menunggu, karena ia selalu dapat menjadi yang pertama melihat berkas sinar matahari dan juga senyumannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Anak lelaki itu memalingkan wajah.

"Aa."

---

* * *

**Author's Notes **Kangen sama suasana tim 7 dulu, bikin ini, deh **:p **Yang ini akan menjadi kumpulan drabble ga penting. Gara-gara UN sialan itu, mood saya untuk bikin penpik menguap entah kemana, dan sekarang yang tinggal hanya rasa stres yang makin lama makin bertumpuk. **:( **Anggap ini pemanasan sebelum saya melanjutkan banyak karya yang tertunda. Suer, susah banget bikin penpik panjang. Sial.

**ps. **Untuk yang mereview fic saya yang _Maret _dan _Dunia di Balik Kaca..._maaf balesnya telat. Reply saya ada di inbox e-mail anda... (gomen, ne? Saya memang ndablek)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


	2. Matter and Antimatter Roses

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**His & Her Circumstances**

_To Cut a Bouquet of Matter and Antimatter Roses_

---

_Kau mendengarku?_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?_

-

-

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Hari ini datang lagi, ya?"

Pagi musim semi datang membawa cuaca berangin dan serpihan kelopak sakura yang luruh dari pohonnya. Jalanan bagaikan dihujani serpihan-serpihan yang berkilau terkena matahari. Suhu udara mulai menghangat dan angin bertiup kencang dimana-mana. Dan seperti biasa, gadis berambut pendek itu dengan lincah menapaki undakan batu, lalu membuka pintu, dan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Ujung lorong yang putih seakan sudah terbiasa menyambutnya setiap pagi.

Tangannya tak pernah kosong. Aroma harum menyeruak setiap kali gadis itu datang; berganti-ganti. Kadang Mawar, Anggrek, Hyacinth, ataupun seraup bunga Lili kekuningan. Namun tangannya tak pernah kosong. Ia selalu berusaha agar ia tak datang dengan tangan hampa; ia ingin membawakan orang itu sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin akan disukai oleh orang yang akan ia kunjungi.

Ruangan itu selalu sunyi. Dinding putih, deru halus mesin, dan angin sepoi yang menyambut. Hal yang menjadi kebiasaan; diambilnya vas bunga yang ada di atas meja, membuang bunganya yang sudah kering, dan mengganti airnya. Sekejap kemudian sebuah rangkaian kecil bunga Sakura sudah bertengger indah di atas sana.

Gadis itu ingin selalu ada di samping orang itu, biarpun dalam keadaan biasa mungkin orang itu akan mengusirnya keluar. Namun setidaknya sekarang bisa, dan ia ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Mengamati bagaimana perkembangannya dari ke hari, berharap bahwa saat anak lelaki itu terbangun ia ada di sampingnya, menjadi yang pertama menanyakan keadaannya, menjadi orang yang pertama saat lelaki itu membuka mata.

Karena dengan hal itulah ia dapat menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa pedulinya, betapa besar perhatiannya, betapa besar rasa sayangnya. Ia menoleh ke sosok tertidur yang ada di sampingnya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terpancar, semua tampak datar dan dingin. Namun ia akan selalu berada di sana. Menunggu anak lelaki itu membuka mata.

Sehari.

Dua hari.

Berhari-hari.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku membawa bunga Sakura, lho. Kau tahu? Di luar sana musim semi sudah datang..."

---

* * *

**Author's notes **Karena ini drabble collection, jangan harap tiap chapter ada yang panjang. Saya membatasi sampai 500 kata saja. Betul, setting cerita ini adalah canon. Dan fragmen di atas diambil sewaktu Sasuke dalam keadaan koma ga jelas itu. Sebelum episode 98. Lagi-lagi topiknya 'menunggu', ya. Terima kasih untuk review yang masuk. Senangnya masih diingat **:D **dan saya akan sangat senang kalau anda bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk memberikan komentar atau pendapat anda mengenai karya singkat ini. By the way, silakan cek **blackpapillon . livejournal . com **untuk review reply, ya! Supaya tidak menghabiskan space **=)**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


	3. Fidelity in Adversity

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**His & Her Circumstances**

_Fidelity in Adversity_

---

Kali ini pemilik mata hitam itu telah sadar sepenuhnya.

Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke hutan terlarang ini. Sepi dan tak ada yang menemani mereka, kecuali desir angin dan burung malam. Sebenarnya—tentu saja—ada banyak lagi tim yang masuk ke dalam hutan. Namun semua tak terasa karena luasnya hutan itu.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja sudah berkumpul orang-orang sebanyak ini...

Gerombolan ninja dari Oto itu sudah lama pergi. Sekarang, yang tersisa hanya sesama ninja Konoha yang saat ini sedang bersaing dalam ujian chuunin. Lee masih terkapar di tanah di dekatnya. Neji dan Tenten sedang memeriksa tubuh anak lelaki itu. Ino terluka, dan Shikamaru ada bersamanya... sementara itu, Chouji mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang sedari tadi pingsan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak dan secara otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tepat di sampingnya, menopang punggungnya—gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dengan wajah yang sudah tak karuan, penuh goresan luka dan serpihan rambut pendek yang beterbangan—

Ah—ya.

Gadis ini... yang menghentikannya.

Mengembalikannya ke alam sadar, meskipun ia tak mengerti kenapa—sampai sejauh itu gadis itu berusaha. Sampai penuh luka, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata—ia tahu pasti gadis itu sama sekali tak tidur. Demi menjaga dia—dan Naruto.

Lalu ia tak berbuat apa-apa. yang terjadi malah satu perbuatan bodoh.

Kalau saja dia tidak dihentikan...

Rambut gadis itu berantakan dan tak beraturan; serpihan-serpihan berwarna merah jambu berserakan di atas tanah.

"Sasuke-kun," seakan tak memedulikan keadaannya sendiri, gadis itu malah mendekatinya—memastikan bahwa ia tak apa-apa, namun ekspresi di wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau sudah agak lebih baik... Sasuke-kun?"

Anak lelaki itu tak menjawab. Membuat kening gadis itu berubah berkerut, takut ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

_Jangan berwajah seperti itu._

_Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Alih-alih menjawab, jemarinya perlahan terangkat. Menyentuh rambut anak perempuan itu dengan hati-hati. Tanpa suara. Ia hanya menyentuhnya—tangannya tak bergerak dari sana selama beberapa menit, membuat wajah gadis di hadapannya sedikit salah tingkah, lalu kembali tersenyum.

Seakan berkata 'aku tak apa-apa'.

-

-

"Ooooi! Sakura-chaaaaan! Sasuke-temeeee! Kalian tak apa-apa?" terdengar suara yang melengking dari kejauhan, dan mereka berdua tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu.

Mereka berdua berpandangan. "Sepertinya si bodoh itu sudah bangun."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. "Ah—iya."

Seakan berkata, 'aku tak apa-apa'.

-

-

Serpihan rambut berwarna merah jambu berserakan di atas tanah.

_Aku tak dapat... melindungimu._

---

* * *

**Words **392 (story)

**Subtitle credit **52 flavours challenge themes - LiveJournal

**Author's Notes **HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Selesai sudah saya menuliskan secara lebay 'missing scene' waktu ujian chuunin ini. Ingat saat Chouji dan Shikamaru bekerja sama mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang pingsan? Anggaplah ini terjadi waktu saat itu. Buat saya, ga masalah karena Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia itu memang cuma bisa bertindak tanpa mampu mengomunikasikannya dengan baik. ;) Dan mengapa judulnya harus itu? Entahlah...

Ngomong-ngomong, meksipun ini mengikuti cerita canon, ada kalanya saya kacau dan menulis sesuatu yang aneh. Maklumi, ya. Dan urutan chapternya tidak akan mengikuti timeline. Kemarin kan sudah episode 98, sekarang tau-tau ke episode 30-an lagi. Hehe. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, semuanya sungguh bikin saya senang. Review lagi, yuk? _–dijadiinkambingguling- _yang pasti, tetap cek **blackpapillon . livejournal . com **untuk review reply, ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


	4. The Last Syllable of the Recorded Time

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**His & Her Circumstances**

_T__he Last Syllable of Recorded Time_

---

Aku mengatakannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Kau sangat menyebalkan dan aku sangat membencimu.

"_Kau selalu diam. Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku? Mengapa kau diam saja?"_

Berhenti untuk bersikap sok peduli. Berhenti untuk selalu memperhatikan dan peduli pada semua yang kulakukan. Karena sikapmu itu mengganggu. Semua orang bahkan mengerti bahwa aku tak suka diganggu—kecuali kau.

"_Kau... selalu membenciku, kan?"_

Ya. Aku membencimu dengan sifatmu yang selalu mudah menarik kesimpulan tanpa mendengarkan lebih banyak omongan orang. Bahwa pikiranmu terlalu pendek.

"_Apa kau mau sendirian lagi?! Waktu itu... kau mengatakan padaku bahwa sendiri sangat menyakitkan... dan aku mengerti!"_

"_Kumohon, jangan pergi! Tinggallah di sini!"_

Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Itu hanya keinginan sesaatmu. Itu hanya pengertian singkatmu.

"_A—aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

Apa yang harus kau tangisi? Jangan membuatku susah. Aku akan segera pergi dan dalam sekejap juga air matamu akan segera kering; aku akan cepat dilupakan. Untuk apa kau sekarang, berdiri di sini, saat dingin malam menggigit, mencoba mencegahku pergi? Percuma. Tak akan ada bedanya, karena aku tetap akan pergi. Kau masih akan hidup sebagai manusia.

Sedangkan bagiku... ini adalah titik akhirku. Akan kulakukan apapun meskipun harus menjual tubuh pada iblis... kan?

Kau tak tahu bahwa kau begitu menyulitkanku, kan? Kau hanya memikirkan itu, bukan? Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku berdiri saat itu. Betapa sulitnya aku—biarpun aku hanya ingin sekedar berbalik dan melihat wajahmu—karena aku tahu kau menangis. Karena aku tahu, saat aku berbalik, seketika itu juga aku akan mengurungkan niatku.

Kau mungkin akan tertawa. Tidak, orang lain juga.

"_Kumohon.. bawa aku."_

Karena itu aku menjejakkan kakiku sekuatnya ke tanah, memastikan bahwa wajahmu tak akan terlihat, berkata sekeras mungkin agar isakanmu tak terdengar, dan membalikkan wajahku—hanya sekali saja.

Sekali saja...

-

-

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

-

-

Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku untuk berbalik, melihat wajahmu dan mengatakan hal itu.

---

* * *

**Words **314

**Author's notes **Ingat potongan dialog di atas? Betul, episode 109, waktu Sasuke pergi. Episode pamungkas, biarpun saya jadi kesel gara-gara Sakura kok bodoh banget sampai menyerahkan hidup segala. SasUKE jangan ditangisin, non. Kejar, terus pukul jatuh!

Dengan mengerjakan drabble ini, rasanya jadi nostalgia. Karena itu, di chapter mendatang pun, saya akan menulis versi lebay dari episode canon, atau sekedar tambahan tidak penting. Saya menulis dari sudut pandang Sasuke (lagi) kali ini. Dia nggak banyak omong, jadi saya penasaran apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Mungkin aja ini yang dia pikirin. (Pede). Waktu episode ini, Cuma matanya Sasuke aja yang 'bicara', sih.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, seneng banget **xD **silakan cek **blackpapillon . livejournal . com **untuk review reply, mohon jangan minta saya apdet yang lain... saya lagi block parah... **TT_TT **(pede lagi deh). Tapi bener, saya bener-bener ga mood gara-gara fenfik-41-huruf-aneh yang ga jelas sapa yang bikin dan isinya apa. Bikin penpik yang beneng dor. SasuSaku lagi. Sengaja banget sih ngerusak.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


	5. And I Love You Even Through Uncertainty

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**His & Her Circumstances**

_A__nd I Love You Even Through Uncertainty_

---

"Euh! Lagi-lagi tomat!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepala dari kotak bento yang baru dibukanya, dan melihat Naruto di hadapannya—dengan ekspresi jijik luar biasa. Kening Sasuke berkerut. Pandangannya berganti-ganti dari makanan ke arah Naruto.

Ah, sekarang adalah jam makan siang tim 7—dan hari ini mereka makan di pinggir sungai karena misi mereka dilakukan di daerah seputaran sungai. Seperti biasa, mereka membawa bekal sendiri-sendiri—lalu duduk di atas rumput, membuka bekalnya. Kecuali Kakashi, yang lebih memilih tidur siang di atas pohon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke meningkahi komentar Naruto, "wajar, kan. Kau sendiri selalu makan ramen instan!" ia melambaikan tangannya malas ke arah ramen instan Naruto yang baru saja diseduh—yang langsung dilindungi Naruto bagaikan barang berharga.

"Tapi ini 'kan rasanya bermacam-macam! Kari ayam, daging sapi, kepiting..."

"Rasa apapun, tetap saja bentuknya mie dan diseduh selama tiga menit."

"Tapi kau selalu membawa tomat setiap kali makan siang!" kata Naruto, setengah memprotes. "Memangnya tidak bosan, ya? Onigiri tomat, tumis sayur dengan tomat, telur dadar tomat..."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lagi ke arah bento yang sedang dipegangnya. Betul, betul. Potongan berwarna merah itu hampir selalu ada di tiap jenis makanannya.

Bukannya dia "suka" tomat, sih. Tapi entah mengapa, dia akan merasa "lebih baik" kalau ada tomat di dalam makanannya. Dan itu sudah jadi kebiasaan juga, jadi dia tidak bisa serta-merta meninggalkannya. Menambahkan tomat dalam makanannya mungkin sudah otomatis terjadi.

"Kau memang menggemari sesuatu yang berwarna merah sih, ya?" kata Naruto asal, sambil mulai melahap ramennya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening—lagi. "Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan seperti itu, bodoh?"

Naruto mengabaikan tambahan kata 'bodoh' itu dan melanjutkan eksplanatori asal-asalannya. "Sasuke suka tomat, karena mungkin berwarna merah," kata Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya, "dan warna merah adalah sesuatu yang disukai Sasuke."

"Hah?" kening Sasuke makin berkerut—namun Naruto terus menjelaskan.

"Merah!" Naruto nyengir lebar. "Tomat—dan DARAH! Karena Sasuke orangnya kasar, kejam, dan menyukai sesuatu yang merah, pertarungan yang berdarah-darah! Iya kan? Hahahahaha!"

Sasuke cemberut. "Leluconmu tidak lucu."

"Ah?" Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Sial, padahal aku sudah berpikir jauh-jauh. Sudahlah. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... yang 'ítu' juga merah, ya."

"Itu?" lama-kelamaan Sasuke jadi kesal juga. Kegiatan makannya jadi terhambat, dan percakapan mereka sedari tadi benar-benar tidak penting.

Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah satu-satunya anak perempuan di sekitar mereka—gadis kecil yang sedang asyik mengamati air sungai yang beriak pelan sambil memakan bekal yang baru saja dibukanya. Sepertinya gadis itu sadar kalau ia diperhatikan, karena ia menoleh ke arah mereka berdua—melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

Gadis kecil berusia dua belas tahun dengan warna rambut merah jambu dan pakaian merah.

-

-

"Hei, Sasuke? Wajahmu kenapa?"

-

-

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa wajahnya semerah tomat yang sedang dimakannya.

---

* * *

**Author's notes **Ah, iya, saya tahu ini gaje, tapi saya cuma pengen menghubungkan 'tomat', 'darah', dan 'merah'. Ketiganya sesuatu yang disukai sasuke (mungkin?) dan ada satu lagi yang berwarna merah yang selalu ada di sekitarnya, kan? (maksa sekali ya). Kali ini, alih-alih narasi, saya menggunakan rangkaian dialog antara Sasuke dan Naruto. _'And I Love you Even Through Uncertainty'_... kayaknya judulnya kelewat berlebihan untuk cerita seperti ini, ya? 'Dapet' ga maksudnya? Eheheheh, kalo bingung, maap ya. By the way, ini terinspirasi dari fic jadul banget, yang saya juga udah lupa apa judulnya... :D

Special thanks for **Pink to Blue **and **Miyu201 **yang menyempatkan diri mereview kemarin^^ makasih untuk komentar dan pujiannyaaa, padahal pendek gaje begitu... XDD. Setelah ini, saya akan berhenti dulu mengerjakan ini (mungkin) karena saya berencana melanjutkan **Jejak Bulan di Atas Air **_-merinding melihat ucapan tagihan dari teman-teman, tapi senang-_

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


	6. The Heart of Your Gesture

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**His & Her Circumstances**

_The Heart __of Your Gesture

* * *

_

---

Aku khawatir padamu, aku mencemaskanmu.

Kau yang pertama kupikirkan saat kejadian yang bagaikan malapetaka singkat itu berakhir.

Mengapa kuanggap malapetaka? Karena bagiku tadi itu bukan dirimu. Sama sekali bukan. Sekalipun kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku senang—seharusnya—karena kau mengkhawatirkan aku, aku sama sekali tak merasa begitu. Di mataku, kau terlihat seperti orang gila yang terhipnotis yang bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya bisa melampiaskan kemarahan.

Karena itu bukan dirimu, aku akan melakukan apapun supaya kau kembali.

Karena sekuat apapun dirimu saat itu, bila tak ada 'jiwa'mu di dalamnya, bagiku sama saja dengan tubuh'mu' yang kosong dan tak berisi. Meskipun memang—biasanya kau tak pernah bicara padaku. Kau tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk bicara untukku. Tapi...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kau menoleh. Menatapku dengan mata yang lemas—namun tetap membuat sekujur tubuhku dingin. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap membuatku takut. Bukan takut padamu, bukan, namun sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang paling aku takutkan...

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Suaramu digantikan oleh desiran angin yang membuat lukaku perih, jeritan anak-anak lain yang hanya terdengar samar-samar. Sentuhan aneh yang terasa di kulit pipiku membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu. karena kau tak berkata apa-apa, hanya tanganmu saja yang bergerak—satu sentuhan ringan yang sudah cukup membuat wajahku merona—gelisah, panik, malu campur bingung.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Kau tak berkata apa-apa, hanya satu sentuhan ringan dan lalu kembali memalingkan wajah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ah, mengapa hanya satu gerakanmu saja sudah membuatku tak berdaya?

---

* * *

**Words **239

**Author's Notes**

**sorry for taking you so long. **(dan akhirnya saya belum apdet JEJAK juga, hiks.) Chapter 19 JEJAK sudah 80 persen selesai. InsyaAllah lancar. Doakan ya. Kemarin saya sibuk persiapan kelulusan (YAY. Saya berhasil lulus SMA dan tembus ke tempat kuliah yang saya inginkan. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyemangati. :D)

Kali ini, chapter _Fidelity in Adversity _dibuat dari sudut pandang Sakura. Judulnya jadi _The Heart of Your Gesture, _deh. Seperti biasa, lebay. Tapi ini tak boleh disia-siakan, karena bagi saya Arc Ujian Chuunin adalah semacam 'surga'nya SasuSaku. (haaaahh.... senangnya). Meskipun jadi lebay kalau ditangani saya, sih. Hahaha. Kayaknya saya jadi keranjingan nge-drabble, deh. Ketularan **Dear mello**-nya **Eila **ini mah, ampuuuun _–ditabok Eila-._

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, semuanya sungguh bikin saya senang. Terima kasih... kali ini, celotehan saya tentang fanfiction pindah ke **addictwriter . blogspot . com**, termasuk review reply… yang baru saja pindahan. Maaf, yaaa. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon™**


	7. Yesterday Is Something We Remember

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**His & Her Circumstances**

_Yesterday is Something We Remember_

---

Anak lelaki itu hafal sekali kapan dia akan muncul.

Jam-jam latihan sendirinya di tempat latihan usai sekolah. Dengan telinganya yang sudah terlatih, ia dapat mendengar langkah kakinya yang mungil; berderap-derap dan berirama dari arah kelas, lalu berhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya, tepat di balik dinding jendela.

Entah sejak kapan, sesi latihan sendiriannya sudah diisi dengan kehadiran diam-diam anak itu. Awalnya dia tak sadar, namun lama-kelamaan dia tahu juga. Meskipun ia tak berani menengok ke belakang, yang ia tahu hanya matanya yang kehijauan.

Membuatnya penasaran.

---

Gadis kecil itu selalu berusaha berjingkat dan mengendap-endap.

Ia sudah tahu kapan anak lelaki itu pulang. Anak lelaki itu selalu pulang larut. Tak pernah absen, tak pernah sekalipun dia pulang lebih dulu dibanding teman-temannya yang lain.

Seingatnya, begitu mata hijaunya mencoba merekam, Iruka-sensei akan datang saat senja datang, lalu menegur anak lelaki itu supaya pulang.

Lalu anak lelaki itu akan menggeleng, berkata bahwa suatu hari ia akan lebih kuat dari ayah dan kakaknya.

Dan gadis kecil itu akan berjingkat, menaiki bangku kayu, dan berdiri bersandar ke dinding di balik jendela, mengintip takut-takut karena tak ingin ketahuan.

---

Yang jelas, seingatnya, anak gadis itu selalu ada. Kehadirannya selalu tepat saat

Anak laki-laki itu tahu gadis kecil itu selalu mengamatinya.

Ia tahu gadis itu tak ingin ketahuan olehnya, jadi dia diam saja. Namun sebenarnya anak lelaki itu tahu.

Namun ia diam karena sebenarnya tak ingin anak gadis itu pergi begitu saja—karena tanpa terasa hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Meskipun ia tak tahu namanya, karena gadis itu selalu saja bersembunyi.

Karena gadis itu selalu dengan setia menunggunya dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama—meskipun ia tak dapat selalu memastikannya. Membuatnya merasa memiliki rasa 'dihargai', bukan seperti ayahnya yang selalu menuntutnya.

Karena mata hijau gadis itu begitu bening dan berkilauan, menangkap siapa saja yang terjerat di dalam pandangannya.

Sayang sekali ia tak menyadari hal itu.

---

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa datang. Dulu semua terasa begitu empuk, hangat, dan manis. Dan menyenangkan.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa suatu saat mereka akan berdiri sebagai pihak yang saling berlawanan.

---

* * *

Seperti biasa, gaje. Pernah membayangkan bagaimana waktu mereka berdua masih ada pada tahun-tahun awal mereka di akademi? **:)**

tidak bisa ngomong banyak. kelewat malu karena saya emang malu-maluin. :(**  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapil****lon™**


End file.
